1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing structure for a pivoting gas turbine blade.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Numerous gas turbines of aircraft engines now have variable setting blades, i.e. which pivot so as to deflect to a greater or lesser extent a gas flow passing through the blades. It is therefore possible to maintain a satisfactory efficiency no matter what the turbine operating conditions. Such blades are more particularly encountered in the first stages of a high pressure compressor positioned downstream of a lower pressure compressor.
The pressure of the gases exposes the pivots of these blades to high thrust forces, which with progressive wear lead to an eccentricity of their section. The sealing of the annular flow where the gases circulate is then lost at the location of the pivots, so that it is necessary to fit gaskets.
French Patent 2,452,591 describes a device with several gaskets, whereof one is a split elastic joint located in a groove of the pivot. The insertion of such a split ring into the bearing can prove difficult and this is why the present invention proposes a structure making it possible in very simple and even automatic manner to carry out the said insertion.